I'll be way out past the smoke and fire
by lonelyheartsclubband
Summary: John O'Callaghan. Eric Halvorsen. Who gets the girl?
1. Chapter 1

"I need you more than my next breath.." He said to me.  
>"Don't say that, John. I have to do this."<br>"No, you don't!"  
>"This isn't easy!"<br>"If it's not easy, then don't do it."  
>"You will always be my first love, John." I said while cupping his face in my hands.<br>"You'll always be mine.." He said, while holding me.  
>" I love you. Please remember that."<br>"I don't want to have to remember. I want to be loved by you. Right now. Forever."  
>"Bye, John." I said, while removing his arms from my waist, and walking away.<p>

-end of flashback-

That, was 4 years ago.  
>My name is Abigail Jensen. The boy I broke up with 4 years ago? John O'Callaghan. Yep, THE John O'Callaghan.<br>"So, Abby? You gonna visit them or not?" Crystal said to me.

Oh, right! I'm 22 years old, and I live with my two best friends, Crystal and Brittany. Together, we are the ABC's.  
>I did not come up with that. One of our friends did.<br>Anyways. The 3 of us have been best friends since Kindergarten. We've been inseparable since. 

"I don't know." I replied to Crystal's question.  
>"Yes, you do. Remember Tim? Or Eric? Or Jared? Or Pat?" Brit asked.<br>"Right." I replied.  
>Tim, Eric, Jared, Pat, John and us ABC's were good friends in High school.<br>Eric and I were the closest, so I couldn't not meet up with him.  
>Yeah, there were loads of times when the boys were off tour, and came home. But whenever they did, us three girls were never in town. It was weird.<br>So this time, we planned on spending as much time with the boys, before they leave again.

"What are you gonna say to John?" Brit asked.  
>"What am I supposed to say?" I asked.<br>"I don't know, but you have to visit them!" She said.  
>"I know, and I will."<p>

From the four years that they were on tour, John and I didn't speak for 2. It was too awkward.  
>Then one day, when we were both online, he started a conversation and told me he didn't want me out of his life, and I agreed. We talked occasionally, but that was all.<br>Eric and I, however, talked almost every day. We were closer than Brit, Crystal and I. It was odd, but we just connected as soon as we met. I even had a slight crush on him before, while having a crush on John. It was very complicated, since the two of them were BFF's. But, Eric didn't make a move, and soon I got over him. John, however, flirted non-stop. I never got over him, and we ended up being each other's first love. We dated for 2 years, until he left.

The thing is, he didn't want to leave. That's why I broke up with him. He said he didn't want to leave me behind, and I couldn't let him throw away such an amazing opportunity for me. So, I broke up with him. I didn't want to, but I knew if I didn't, then he would've stayed.

The next day, was the day we visited the boys. I, as usual, was the first to be ready. I threw on my black skinnies, a very floral patterned light blue top and light blue converse. Yes, I like the color blue. It's pretty.

"You ready, Abby?" Crystal asked, while popping her head in my room.  
>"Yep."<br>"Well, Brit and I aren't."  
>"You're telling me this why?"<br>"Just because."  
>"Just go get ready!" I said, while pushing her out of my room and walking to the living room.<br>Crystal was a dork. Definitely. But we love her.

I plopped down onto the sofa, and turned on the tv. Just then, the doorbell rang. Everyone loves interrupting my lazy time.

"Who is interrupting my lazy time? All I ask for is a little time for being lazy. Can't even get that!" I grumbled, while walking to the door, and opening it to reveal an amused Mr. Halvorsen.

"Eric bloody Halvorsen." I said, while jumping into his arms, as he picked me up and spun.  
>"Damn, I've missed your whining!" He said, while putting me down.<br>"Come in!" I said while pulling him inside, and closing the door.  
>"How the hell have you been?" I asked, while leading him to the sofa.<br>"Good, good. And you?" He said, while plopping down. "Damn, this is a comfortable couch. I see why you were whining."  
>"Yeah. And I've been good, bro." I said, while leaning against Eric.<br>"Where are the girls?" He said, while putting an arm around me.  
>"Still getting dressed. You know how they are."<br>"Ah, yes. I've missed you, Abby."  
>"I missed you too, buddy."<p>

"ERIC JAMES HALVORSEN." We heard an excited Brit scream, while running down the stairs, and jump onto Eric's lap.  
>"Damn, girl!" Eric screamed.<br>"How dare you not say Hi!"  
>"Hi, Brit." He said, while smiling. "Get off me, before I throw you down." He joked.<br>"Whatever." She said, while getting off Eric and sitting on my lap.  
>"You girls are weird." Eric said, while staring at me hugging Brit.<br>"ERIC!" Crystal screamed, while jumping onto his lap.  
>"Holy crap, Cris!" Eric screamed, while we all burst out in laughter.<br>"'Sup, bitch?" She said, while kissing his cheek.  
>"I swear, I will throw you onto the floor, Crystal."<br>"Buzz-kill." Cyrstal stated, while getting off Eric.

"So, let's go?" Crystal asked.  
>"Yeah, sure. Eric, how'd you get here?" I asked.<br>"Walked. Your parents gave me the directions. They always loved me." He said, while smiling proudly.  
>"Whatever. We'll take my car then." I said, while turning off the tv, followed by Brit getting off me and heading for the door.<p>

This was going to be one hell of a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

"I call shotgun!" Eric shouted, as we approached my car.  
>"Same old Eric." Brit stated.<p>

We got into the car, blasted some Mayday parade, and head over to the O'Callaghan residence. We reached in about 10 minutes, and I couldn't get myself out of the car.

"You guys go ahead, I'll get her out." Eric said, as the girls left the car.  
>"Abby, you can do this."<br>"I can't.. I don't know why, I just can't."  
>"You haven't seen him in 4 years, Abby. Come on. You can do this."<br>"Alright." I said, while turning off the engine, and heading to the door.

"Abigail Jensen? Is that really you? Oh my!" John's mother said, while hugging me, and welcoming us.  
>"Hey, Mrs. O'Callaghan! It's good to see you again." I smiled.<br>"You girls still look as pretty as I remember." She said, while smiling at the three of us.  
>"Thank you. You still look beautiful, Mrs. O'Callaghan." I said, while kissing her cheek.<p>

After greeting her, I finally met the rest of my buddies. Pat's still the same little dork we knew because of Tim. Neither of them changed, really.  
>We finally got to meet Garrett Nickelsen and Kennedy Brock, who both have the most adorable faces ever.<p>

"Hey, Abby." I heard John call out in a soft voice. Every head turned towards us, including his mother.  
>"Hey John.." I said, while smiling.<br>"Can I talk to you outside, for a minute?"  
>"Sure." I said, as we made our way into his backyard.<br>"What's up, John?"  
>"Just wanted to catch up." He said, while sitting down and patting the space next to him on the swing bench.<br>"How've you been?" I asked, while sitting.  
>"Good. Tour is awesome. How about you?"<br>"I've been good. Living with Brit and Crystal is definitely something.."  
>"Oh, cool.. So, you girls got jobs? Or..?"<br>"Yeah. I work at a Starbucks.. Tryin' to get some money, before I can really start anything. Crystal works as a teacher's assistant at Monroe's Kindergarten. And Brit writes movie reviews for the local town magazine. She makes the most money, and pays for most of the rent.."  
>"You still want to be a photographer?"<br>"Oh yeah. But like I said, I need some money to start something. I don't really know what I'm gonna start, but I'll figure something out."  
>"Oh, cool."<br>"Yeah.."  
>"Can I ask you something, Abby?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Why'd you break up with me?"<br>"John.."  
>"I need to know."<br>"You wouldn't leave."  
>"So, you wanted me to leave?" He said, while standing up.<br>"No. It's not like that, John. You said you didn't want to leave me. I couldn't let you throw away an opportunity like that. Look at you now, John! You're a rockstar!" I said, while standing up and looking upto him. He was about 5 inches taller than me.  
>"So, I should be thanking you then?" He said, while getting frustrated.<br>"It's not like that, John."  
>"Then tell me what it's like! You were my first love! I was so fucked up when we broke up."<br>"You don't think I was miserable as well? For heaven's sake, I stayed in my bed for two weeks just crying! Brit was going to send me to rehab, but I got a hold of myself! Don't think this was hard only for you!" At this point, I was in tears.  
>"I'm sorry." John said, while hugging me.<br>"So am I." I said.  
>"Please stop crying, Abz. I'm sorry for what I said." He said, while hugging me tighter.<br>"I'm fine." I said, while wiping my tears.  
>"John, if you just read my letter, you would've understood why I broke up with you."<br>"What letter?" He said.  
>"The letter I told Eric to give you when you guys were out of Arizona.. I explained myself, sort of."<br>"Wait, what are you talking about?"  
>"My letter.. Eric said you didn't read it, but you just threw it out.."<br>"Eric didn't give me any letter, Abby."  
>"What? He said he did, but you didn't take it.."<br>"I can't believe him." John said, frustrated.  
>"What?" I asked, confused.<p>

Instead of replying, John went back into his living room.

"I KNEW IT." John screamed out, while everyone looked confused, including myself.  
>"John, are you okay?" Tim asked.<br>"Eric! You lied!" John said.  
>"About what?" Eric asked.<br>"You asshole! I knew you were in love with her! That doesn't give you the fucking right to lie to my face about her!" John screamed.  
>"John, wait!" Eric said.<br>"What the fuck is going on?" I screamed.  
>"Eric over there, has been in love with you ever since he met you. But, he always denied it. Two days after we left Arizona, Eric said you completely hated me, when I asked about you." John explained.<br>"What?" I said, while looking at Eric.  
>"I can explain." Eric said.<br>"You didn't give him my letter.." I said.  
>"Abby.."<br>"Don't even talk to me. How could you lie to me, Eric? We were bestfriends!" I said, while tears fell down my cheeks.  
>"Here are the keys, girls. I'll meet you home later, I need to get out." I said while tossing the keys to Brit, while walking out the door.<br>"What the fuck, Eric? We've been bestfriends since forever, and you lie to my fucking face? If you liked her, why the fuck didn't you just tell me? You know what, fuck it. I'm out." I heard John scream, and run after me.

"Abby, wait!" I heard John scream out. I stopped dead in my tracks, and just cried. He turned me around to face him, and he hugged me.

"Here's to words, that tell the truth when it's easier to lie.." He started singing, while stroking my hair.  
>He sang to me the whole first half of the song, and stopped and wiped my face.<p>

"Look, I'm just gonna go.." I said, while pulling away from him.  
>"I'm coming with you."<br>"I'm just gonna walk to my parents place, John."  
>"I need to get out, and I don't want you to be alone. Plus, it would be good to see your parents again. And Katie and Kyle." He said. Katie and Kyle were my two younger siblings.<br>"Alright."  
>"I'll drive." He said, while leading me to his car, opening the door for me, and getting to the driver's seat.<br>"Your car is still messy." I said, while smiling.  
>"Yeah, I know. I don't have the energy to clean it." He said, while driving.<br>"You still have this?" I said, while picking up a frog eye beanie that I gave him.  
>"Ofcourse I do! I love that beanie." He said, while I put it on. "It did always look better on you." He said while looking at me and smiling.<br>"Thanks.." I said, while combing through my hair with my fingers.

We reached my parents house in about 5 minutes, and we go it. John met my parents again, and they were happy to see him. Katie, 10, jumped into his arms as soon as she saw him. The bond she had with John was amazing. She loved him.  
>Kyle, 16, and him exchanged fist bumps, and played some video games together while Katie and I watched.<p>

"Johnny, I missed you!" Katie said.  
>"I missed you too, Katie!" He said, while hugging her.<p>

We spend the day at my parents, and had fun. My mom made lasagna, so that was a plus.

"Anyways. Mom, Dad, Katie, Kyle, we're gonna go. It's getting late." I said, while getting off the couch.  
>"It was nice meeting you again, Mr and Mrs. Jensen. &amp; Kyle and Katie." John said, while smiling.<p>

We said our goodbyes, and left.

"That was fun. I've missed your family." John said, while heading to the car.  
>"Yeah, that was fun.." I said, while smiling and getting into the passenger seat.<br>"Before I drop you home, can I take you somewhere?" John asked.  
>"It's 7:40, John. Where do you want to take me at this time?" I asked confused.<br>"Just somewhere. So, can I?" He asked.  
>"Sure.." <p>

We drove in silence for about 20 minutes, until we reached the place where John took me when I wanted to run away. It's this beautiful place, few blocks out of the town. It faced the moon at night, and looked amazing.

"I can't believe this place looks the same." I said, while getting out of the car.  
>"I know right." He said, while leading me to the same spot we sat in the first time.<p>

We laid down on the grass, and just looked at the stars.  
>"I missed this place.." I said.<br>"I missed it too. But, you know what I've missed the most?"  
>"What?"<br>"The times we spent here, together." He said, while looking at me.

John O'Callaghan, you definitely know how to make a girl feel like they're floating on air.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've missed them too." I replied, while he laced our fingers together.  
>"Four years later, and you still manage to give me chills." I said, while looking at our hands.<br>"I have to stay the same." He said, while bring our hands to his mouth, and kissing mine.

We stayed there for an hour, and just talked about everything. We caught up with each other, and it was nice.

"Nice ringtone." John said with a laugh, as my phone played 'Count 'Em One, two, three'.  
>"Oh, hush." I said, while looking at the caller ID.<br>"Hey Crystal." I spoke into the phone.  
>"Where are you? I've been worried! I would've called earlier, but Brit convinced me you were okay. But, now I'm worried!" She spoke, frantically.<br>"Chill, Crystal. I'm with John. "  
>"Oh. Okay. Just get home soon, okay?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Alright, bye."<br>"Bye." I said, while hanging up, and sitting.

"Something wrong?" John said, while sitting up next to me.  
>"Nope. It's just Crystal got worried about my whereabouts. She wants me home soon. She's like my mother sometimes."<br>"Please, your mom never called you when you were with me. Crystal's worse than any mother I've met!"  
>"That might be true. But, my mom did call when I was with you."<br>"Hardly. She liked me too much to call and interrupt our special alone time."  
>"Special alone time?"<br>"Yes. Besides your mom trusted me."  
>"But she did call."<br>"Sometimes."  
>"Yes."<br>"I still say she liked me."  
>"Ofcourse she liked you. You were the only one Katie listened to!"<br>"That. And I made you super happy."  
>"Super happy?" I said, while smiling at his dorky side.<br>"Yup." He said, while smiling back.  
>"I can't believe after four years, you're still the same dork I met in high school."<br>"And I can't believe you're still the amazing, care-free girl I fell in love with." He said, while leaning his head on mine.  
>"If you could take back going on tour, would you?" I whispered.<br>"I.. don't know."  
>"I wouldn't want you to."<br>"Why?"  
>"I love you too much to let you."<br>"Abby.."  
>"Now do you understand why I broke up with you?" I said, while staring at his face, which was 5 inches away and still resting on my forehead.<br>"Yeah.."  
>"I'm sorry it ended that way.."<br>"Me too.. You love me?"  
>"I meant to say it in the past tense.." I said.<p>

Truth is, I was still in love with him. Well, I got over him a year after he left. But, as soon as I saw him, all those feelings came back. I wasn't sure whether he still felt the same, so I had to lie somehow. Too bad he always knew when I lied.

"Of course you did." He said, while smiling lightly and leaning in closer. I just sat there, and waited.  
>"Forgive me, if this isn't what you want." He said, before he pressed his soft lips onto mine.<p>

You have no idea how good it felt just being with him again, & to be kissing him? I felt like jelly.

We sat there, kissing for a good 30 seconds, until I finally pulled away.

"I'm still in love with you." He whispered, while closing his eyes.  
>"We can't get back together." I said, sadly.<br>"Why?" He said, while opening his eyes slowly.  
>"Tour's gonna start, John. I don't want to go through all that again."<br>"We can make it work." He said, while holding my hand.  
>"I need time to think about it, John."<br>"Take your time." He said, while kissing my forehead.  
>"Thank you, John."<br>"No problem. Come on, I'll take you home." He said, while helping me get up.

We got into his car, and had a silent trip.  
>I don't know what to do. I'm completely in love with him, but I don't want a re-run of what happened before. Long distance relationships never work, and I would miss him too much. Either way I would miss him, so that sucks.<p>

"Thanks for today, John." I said, while he stopped near my house.  
>"No problem." He said, while smiling.<br>"Goodnight." I said, while kissing his cheek, and leaving his car.  
>"Goodnight, Abby." He said, while smiling softly.<p>

I watched him drive away, and went inside only to reveal a tensed up Crystal.

"Where have you been?" She asked me.  
>"I told you I was with John. My lord, woman. Why are you so nervous?" I said, while shaking her.<br>"No reason.." She said, while walking away from me, and sitting on the couch.  
>"You're weird. Where's Brit?"<br>"She's asleep already.."  
>"Alright. I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight, Cris." I said, while walking up the stairs, and opening my bedroom door.<p>

"Abby!" Eric shouted, while getting off my bed.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" I said while closing the door, to avoid disturbing Brit.<br>"Crystal let me in. We need to talk, Abby."  
>"I don't want to talk to you, Eric."<br>"Please, just hear me out."  
>"Give me one good reason why I should."<br>"Because we've been best friends for years. You can't just end our friendship, without letting me explain what happened."  
>"What if I don't want to know? Eric, you lied. You knew how much I loved him."<br>"I know, but.."  
>"But what?"<br>"I was in love with you, okay?"  
>"So, what John said before was true?" I said while sitting down on my bed.<br>"Yes." He said while sitting down next to me.  
>"Eric, that didn't give you the right to lie to two of your best friends."<br>"I know. That was stupid. Love makes me stupid. Abby, I hated seeing you like that. I thought that by telling you all those lies, would make you get over him."  
>I just sat there, and listened to him. I didn't know how to react.<br>"Abby, I was so in love with you. You have no idea. I wanted you to be with me, and not John. I wanted you to be happy."  
>"John made me happy." I said, while standing up.<br>"Abigail. Listen to me." He said, while standing up, and pulling me to him. "I wanted to give you so much more."  
>"You sound like a real douche-bag, Eric."<br>"I deserve that. But, please. Just give me another chance." He said, while wrapping his arms around my waist.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"Something I should've done a long time ago." He said, while leaning in closer.

I couldn't move. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't. Something about Eric made me feel attracted to him again. But, I knew this couldn't happen. I was in love with his best friend.

"Eric.." I whispered, but it was too late. He made his move. He kissed me, and pulled me closer.  
>That's when I felt it. A spark. The same thing I always felt when I kissed John.<br>Why was this happening to me?

I finally had the strength to pull away a few seconds later.

"I love you. I always have." He said to me.  
>"It's too late for that, Eric." I said, while removing his hands from my waist.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because when I liked you, you didn't make a move!"<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah. I liked you, Eric. But you didn't seem to be interested. You didn't do anything that made me want to be with you. Eventually, I got over you, and John kept me interested."<br>"I didn't make a move, because I didn't think you wanted me to!"  
>"Look, it's too late now."<br>"No, it's not!"  
>"Yes, it is! How can I trust you again?" I said, with tears in my eyes.<p>

I felt broken. My best friend lied to me for so long, and then he comes back and confesses his love for me, the same day his best friend and I share a kiss.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. Abby, I would take it back if I could. But, it's not going to change the fact that I'm in love with you."  
>"You need to leave."<br>"Please, Abby."  
>"I need to think, Eric."<br>"Alright. I really am sorry, Abby." He said, while kissing my cheek and leaving.

Why did I feel a spark when he kissed me? Why did I let him kiss me?  
>Why was I suddenly attracted to Eric?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After Eric left, I went to bed.

The next day came quickly, and I wasn't in the mood for anything.  
>I went downstairs and made myself a cup of coffee.<p>

"Good morning." I heard Crystal say, while she walked to the kitchen.  
>"Morning." I replied.<br>"What 's wrong?" She said.  
>"Nothing. I'm not a morning person, remember?"<br>"It's 11:00 am.."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Abby, are you pissed that I let Eric in?"  
>"No. I'm pissed because I felt a spark with him. Well, I'm not really pissed. Just confused."<br>"Eric kissed you?"  
>"Yeah.. This is so confusing." I said, while sitting on the kitchen bar stool, and leaning my head on the counter.<br>"John asked you to get back together with him, didn't he?"  
>"Yes.. Sort of. He kissed me, and when I said we couldn't get back together, he asked me why."<br>"What was your reply?"  
>"That tour would start soon, and I didn't want a re-run of what happened before."<br>"Is he mad?"  
>"No. He understood. I told him I needed time to think about it."<br>"Oh."  
>"Yup. Eric kissing me did not make anything better."<br>"Are you starting to like him?"  
>"I don't know." I said, while drowning my misery in my cup of coffee.<br>"Are you ever going to speak to Eric again?" She asked, while making herself a cup of coffee.  
>"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. We need to work this out somehow." I replied.<p>

I jumped from my seat, when the doorbell rang.  
>"Are you okay?" Crystal asked, since she noticed me getting scared.<br>"Yeah. I just feel really weak for some reason, so the doorbell scared me. I'll see who it is." I said while walking to the door, with my cup in my hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, after opening the door.  
>"I wanted to talk to you." Eric said, while looking at his feet. "Can I come in?"<br>"Yeah, sure." I said, while making way for him. "Do you want some coffee or anything?" I asked, while closing the door and walking to the kitchen.  
>"No, I'm good."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah.." He said, while sitting down and putting his hands on the counter.<br>"Oh, Hey Eric.. I'll um, leave you guys alone." Crystal said, while walking up the stairs after noticing a troubled Eric.  
>"Are you okay?" I asked, while taking a seat next to him and putting my hand on his.<br>"You're not mad at me?"  
>"Eric, we've been best friends for years. We need to work this out. I didn't like what happened yesterday, but I'm not mad."<br>"Oh.."  
>"Yeah.."<br>"I can't stop thinking about yesterday. I shouldn't have kissed you. You didn't want it, I should've just stopped."  
>"Eric, what the hell is going on? You said you loved me, and now you regret kissing me?"<br>"You wanted me to kiss you?"  
>"No, it's not that. I just don't understand what you're trying to tell me."<br>"I don't want you hating me for that one kiss.."  
>"I could never hate you." I said, while holding his hand. "We're best friends."<br>"I know. But it's hard being best friends with a girl who makes your heart skip a beat."  
>"Eric, please.."<br>"You need to know this, Abby. What happened yesterday, I wanted it. I felt a spark. Don't say you didn't either, because you would've stopped me."  
>"Do you want the truth?"<br>"Yes."  
>"I did feel a spark with you, Eric."<br>"Then what's the problem?"  
>"I'm still in love with John." I said, while removing my hand from his.<br>"Oh."  
>"Yeah.."<br>"I'll just be leaving then." He said, while getting up.  
>"Eric, don't go." I said while pulling his hand.<br>"You don't need me in your life, Abby. I can't be around you without feeling like an ass."  
>"We can work this out, Eric."<br>"No, we can't." He said, while walking to the door.  
>"Eric!" I screamed.<br>"What?"  
>" I need you." I said, while hugging him, and letting my tears flow slowly.<br>"Abby." He said, while holding me tightly.  
>"Please don't leave me. We're best friends. I need you in my life. I want you in my life." I whispered.<br>"I'm sorry." He said, while rubbing my back.  
>"Abby, this is going to be hard for me. You need to understand. I don't think things will ever be the same." He said, while looking at me.<br>"So what do we do?"  
>"I honestly don't know.."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to figure something out, Eric. But you need to apologize to John." I said.  
>"Yeah, I know. I think I better go there now and work things out with him.."<br>"I'll see you later then?" I replied.  
>"Yeah. Bye." He said, while smiling softly and walking out the door.<p>

So, John O'Callaghan comes back into my life and somehow makes me fall in love with him all over again. Eric Halvorsen also returns, & reveals the fact that he's loved me.  
>How am I supposed to react to this?<p>

I plopped down onto the sofa, and just closed my eyes.  
>A minute later, I could hear Brittany walking down the stairs, and burst out into song.<p>

"Let's just think about it honey. Let's just fall in love again!" She sang, one of our favorites by Jason Castro. Even though I was in the most shitty mood, I couldn't help but sing along.  
>We were soon joined by Crystal, and the three of us just danced around the living room, and sand the happy tune.<br>The song was followed by a pillow fight, consisting of the couch cushions. We definitely are a weird bunch.

"Man, I love you guys." I said, while relaxing on the sofa, and catching my breath.  
>"We love you too." Brit said, while sitting on my lap, while Crystal sat next to us, and put her legs on Brit.<p>

"How'd it go with John yesterday?" Brit asked.  
>"It was fine.. He said he loved me again. I came home to see Halvo in my bedroom. He said he loved me, and he kissed me. So yeah. My life is good."<br>"Aww, baby. Don't worry. I'm sure this will all blow over, and you and John will have beautiful babies." Brit said while playing with my hair.  
>"Are you high?" I said, while pushing her off.<br>"Nope." She replied, while smiling brightly.  
>"Whatever. I'm going for a shower." I said, while making my way to my bathroom, and playing some music while doing so.<p>

I turned on the hot water, just as "Must be the Music" played through my phone.  
>I always sing in the shower; it always gets me in a good mood.<p>

**_*John's P.O.V*_**  
>"John, Eric's here to see you!" I heard my mom call out.<br>"What?" I asked, confused.  
>"Hey man.." I sat up, to see Halvo.<br>"Uh hey."  
>"Can we talk?"<br>"Yeah, sure. Come in.." I said while putting on a shirt.  
>"Listen. I shouldn't have lied. It was stupid of me, and I just wanted her all to myself. Instead of making you both happy, I made you miserable as hell, and I'm sorry." He said, while playing with his fingers.<br>"It's okay, bro." I said, while half smiling.  
>"Could you do me a favor, though?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Take care of her. Don't ever let her go."<br>"She's something isn't she?"  
>"Yeah.."<br>"Eric, are things going to be the same between us? We've been best friends since forever.."  
>"We'll be fine. I just need some time to think. I'll see you later, okay?"<br>"Alright. See you." I said, while giving him a hug, and watching him leave.

Time to see Abby.

I got dressed, and headed out the door. I wasn't really in the mood to walk, so I took the car, and drove straight to her house.

"John?" Crystal said, while opening the door after I rang the doorbell twice.  
>"Hey. Is Abby home?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, she's taking a shower. You could wait for her in her room, if you want." She said, while smiling.  
>"Thanks." I said, while walking upstairs, and entering her room.<p>

"I'm not in love! This is not your song! I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl!" I heard singing from the shower, and smiled to myself. She always loved singing in the shower.

I walked around her room, and just looked at everything. She had 1 picture frame near her bed, and that was of her family.  
>She did have pictures plastered on her wall. Pictures of all of us, just hanging out and having fun.<br>I noticed one picture that was on her wall, which was Her & I. It was a picture from when we were 17. We had all gone to the beach, and the picture was me carrying her on my shoulder and running around.  
>Brit took the picture, with her fancy professional camera, so the picture turned out pretty good.<br>I couldn't help but smile.

The singing finally stopped, which indicated she was done in the shower. I waited for 2 minutes, till she came out.

"John?" She asked, while wiping her hair with her towel.  
>"Hey." I said, while smiling.<br>"What are you doing here? & did you hear me singing?" She said with wide eyes.  
>"I've heard you sing before, Abby."<br>"When?"  
>"Not the point, Abigail."<br>"Okay, then what is the point?"  
>"I wanted to talk to you."<br>"About?"  
>"Us."<br>"John.. I can't. It'll be too much for me to handle when you leave."  
>"Listen to me. We will make it work, I promise you. I don't break my promises Abby. You know that. We can make this work."<br>"I.. don't know."  
>"Yes you do." I said, while putting my arms around her waist.<br>"John…"  
>"I love you. And I know you love me too."<br>"I do."  
>"Then what's the problem?"<br>"Tour."  
>"Besides Tour.."<br>"You're never going to give up, are you?"  
>"Nope." I said, while rubbing my nose against hers.<br>"John, I love you." She said, while kissing me.  
>I picked her up, and spun. Just like old times.<p>

"I love you too." I replied, while pulling away and seeing a bright smile plastered across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

*Abby's P.O.V*

"What made you come over, though?" I asked, while he rested his forehead on mine.  
>"Something just told me to.." He said, while twirling my hair.<br>"Okay.." I said, while looking at him weirdly.  
>He didn't reply. Instead, he just smiled, and kissed my nose.<p>

"Oh! I need to go to the store! Wanna tag along?" I asked.  
>"Sure."<br>"Alright, then go outside and let me change."  
>"What? I can't watch?"<br>"John!" I said, while smacking him.  
>"I'm just kidding!" He said, while laughing, and leaving my room.<p>

I changed out of my home clothes, and got into something comfy, still with wet hair.  
>.comcomfortable_clothes_lololololol/set?id=34366222

I made my way downstairs, and found John talking to Brit & Cris.

"Need anything from the store? Besides Coke?" I asked the girls.  
>"The thing I told you before." Brit said awkwardly.<br>"Ah, yes. Come on, John. Let's go." I said, while walking to the door.  
>"Bye girls." John said, while following me out the door.<p>

"Can I drive?" He asked.  
>"Not unless we're taking your car."<br>"Cool. Then we'll take my car. After you." He said, while unlocking the doors and opening the passenger seat door"  
>"Why, thank you." I said, while smiling.<br>"You're welcome." He said, while getting in the car, and turning the engine on.  
>"When did you become such a gentleman?" I asked.<br>"I was always a gentleman, babe." He said, while driving.  
>"Ofcourse." I said, while rolling my eyes.<p>

We made our way to the store, and just caught up with each other more.  
>The one thing that was in the back of my mind was the kiss I shared with Eric. I didn't know whether I should tell John or not. If I did, we would be done. If I didn't, it would haunt me forever.<p>

"You okay?" John asked, noticing my quietness.  
>"I'm fine." I said, while smiling.<br>John simply took my hand and kissed it.

We made our way to the store, and finished in about 20 minutes. I'm not a slow shopper, that's for sure.

"Oops, sorry." I said, while bumping into someone else's shopping cart.  
>"It's no problem… Abigail?" I heard the voice calling out.<br>I looked up and revealed an old friend. Well, sort of a friend.  
>"Thomas." I said, while looking at him awkwardly.<br>"It's good to see you again."  
>"Like wise." I said, while smiling softly.<p>

You see, Thomas and I used to be buddies. Until he dated Crystal. He cheated on her, with some skank, and didn't have the guts to admit it. He was closer with me, than he was with Crystal.  
>So, him lying to Crystal and I obviously pissed me off.<p>

"How's everything?" He said, not realizing I didn't want to talk to him.  
>"Everything's… good."<br>"So, did you and Halvo finally get together?"  
>"What?" I asked him surprisingly.<br>"Wait.. what?"  
>"Thomas.."<br>"Uhh. Forget I said anything."  
>"I found the… Oreos." John said while putting the box of Oreos in the cart and noticing Thomas.<br>"Thomas, hey man." John said.  
>"John! How are you?" Thomas said.<br>"I'm good..  
>"So, you two still together?"<br>"Yep." John answered, while I kept my eyes on my feet.

_"Did you and Halvo finally get together?"_ Those words just kept ringing in my head.  
>Was I the only one who didn't know Eric had a thing for me? Are you serious?<p>

"Oh, that's cool." Tom said.  
>"Yeah, it is." John said, while smiling.<br>"We should go." I said, while trying to move the cart.  
>"We should definitely catch up. All of us." Tom said while smiling.<br>"Yeah, sure." I said. No, you little bitch. We shouldn't.  
>"How about tonight? Since the guys are back, I guess we could all hang out?" Tom said.<br>"That would be cool." John said, while smiling.  
>"Alright. Abby, I heard you got your own house with Brit and Cris? Just text me the address." Tom said.<br>"Yeah." I said, while nodding.  
>"I'll see you guys later, then." He said, while walking off.<p>

"Really?_ That would be cool_?" I said, in frustration.  
>"What? Come on, Abby. You can't keep a grudge for so long."<br>"Watch me." I said, while walking to the counter and placing the items on the belt.  
>"Abigail." John whined.<br>"What?"  
>"Don't be mad. I just thought we should give him another chance."<br>"Fine." I said, while paying for the items and taking them out to John's car.

He opened up the back, and I dumped the things inside.

"Hey, wait." John said, while putting his arms on the car, and blocking me.  
>"What?"<br>"Abigail.." He said while looking at me sternly.  
>"I can't forgive him, John. Neither will Crystal."<br>"I know it'll be hard. But, you need to try."  
>"Why should I? He didn't bother trying to make things right when he had the chance."<br>"Please? For me?" He said, while resting his head on mine.  
>"You have a big heart, you know that?"<br>"Yes, I do."  
>"I love you."<br>"So you'll try?"  
>"Yes." I said, while nodding.<br>"That's my girl." He said, while kissing my forehead.

He dropped me back to my place, and carried onto his to get ready for tonight.

"Girls? A little help?" I said, while opening the door and struggling with the bags.

Brit came and helped me, while Crystal was watching tv.

"We need to talk." I said, while sitting near Crystal.  
>"What's up?" Brit said, while sitting on the coffee table in front of us.<br>"So, at the store.. John and I ran into someone. And he's coming over tonight. He wants to catch up with all of us." I started.  
>"Who?" Cris asked.<br>"Thomas…" I said, while keeping my eyes on Crystal. She just froze, no blinking, nothing.

"Thomas? The lying, cheating dirt bag?" Brit asked.  
>"The one and only." I replied. "Crystal?" I asked, worried.<br>"Hmm? I'm fine. He's coming over?"  
>"Yeah.." I replied.<br>"Okay." She said.  
>"Crystal, I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea. He bought up the topic, and John agreed."<br>"It's okay. I know you hate him as much as I do." She said, while smiling slightly.

The hours went by fast, unfortunately. We called the guys over, including Eric, and told them about Thomas. We even invited Garrett and Kennedy. I mean, what were they supposed to be doing in Jared's house, while he was here? Yeah, they were living with Jared for a while.

"Thomas here yet?" Jared asked.  
>"Nope." I replied.<br>"You remember Kennedy and Garrett." Tim said.  
>"Ofcourse." I said, while smiling, and letting them in.<p>

Soon, Eric arrived. Honestly, it was a bit awkward between the both of us, but it's not like we couldn't stand to be in the room with each other.

After 15 minutes, Thomas showed up.

"That's probably him." Brit said. I just nodded, and got up to open the door.  
>"Hey, Thomas." I said.<br>"Hey." He said, while smiling.  
>"Come in." I said, while letting him in.<p>

We made our way into the living room, where he greeted everyone.

"This is Garrett and Kennedy. They're in the band with John, Jared and Pat." I stated.  
>"Oh, cool. It's nice to meet you guys."<br>"And you remember Brit and Crystal." I said, awkwardly.  
>"Hey.." They both said at the same time.<p>

Everyone except for myself was conversing. Even Crystal. I don't know why, I just didn't want to forgive him.

"I need some air." I stated, and walked out onto my front porch, and sat on the bench.

A few minutes later, I was joined by Eric.

"Hey." He said.  
>"Hey.." I said.<br>"Can I join you?"  
>"Sure."<br>"You still don't like Thomas do you?" Eric said, while shutting the door.  
>"Whatever gave you that idea?" I said, sarcastically.<br>"Oh, I thought you were in love with him. The way you were all over him." He said, jokingly, earning a smile from me.  
>"I don't think I could ever get over what he did."<br>"Crystal seems to be handling this well.."  
>"She's stronger than I am."<br>"You're both strong, Abby."  
>"If you say so."<br>"I do."  
>"Can I ask you something?"<br>"Sure."  
>"At the store, when I bumped into Thomas.. He asked if you and I had got together.."<br>"He did?"  
>"Yeah.. Eric, am I the only one who didn't know you had a thing for me?"<br>"I'm sorry.."  
>"Please, answer me." I said, while facing him.<br>"The reason why Thomas asked you this, was because I've been talking to him recently."  
>"You have?"<br>"Yeah. And I kinda told him that I was gonna make a move, since you and John weren't dating when we got here.."  
>"You were?" I whispered.<br>"Yeah.."  
>"But that still doesn't answer my question."<br>"Abigail, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you, okay?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I was scared. You were so out of my league, and look at me!"  
>"Don't ever say that again." I said, while stroking his face.<br>"Abigail, I love you." He said, while leaning in closer.  
>"We can't do this." I said, while standing up quickly.<br>"Right." He said.  
>"I'm sorry." I said, while walking to the door.<br>"Me too." He replied.

I walked in, and saw everyone laughing, and just having a good time.

"Hey. Is Eric out there?" Jared asked.  
>"Um, yeah. He wasn't feeling too well, and said he needed some air." I said, while sitting next to John, who put his arm around me, and kissed my cheek.<p>

Here comes the guilt. Yay.


	7. Chapter 7

_Have you ever missed someone you haven't met? Like you know you have a connection with the person, but you've never met them. You've never talked to them even once, but you know you love them, and you know they love you back. If you have had this feeling, please bear with me. If you haven't, I ask that you also bear with me._

_Right now, I'm 22. I have an older brother, Adam. I haven't mentioned him before because he's not around much. He moved out of my parents' house a two years before me. But even when he did live with us, he was never at home. He spent most of his time with his friends. And that was okay with my parents. Don't get me wrong, they loved all of us equally, but whenever Adam was around, there were always some kind of fight. _

_But he's not who I was talking about before._

_Two years before Adam was born, my mom gave birth to my sister. Her name was Amy, short for Amelia. She came out of my mom's tummy in 8 months, but for some reason she was too weak. _

_No one knew why.  
><em>_My mother never did drugs, and never drank any alcohol when she was pregnant.  
><em>_When Amy came out, she died instantly.  
><em>_She died in my mother's arms._

_Do you know what that feels like for a mother to lose her daughter as soon as she was born? I don't think you do. Neither do I.  
><em>_But I'm guessing it's bad. Well, obviously. It's not a joyous moment._

_Amy is 6 years older than me. And today is her birthday, and death anniversary.  
><em>_I've never met her. Neither has Adam, Kyle or Katie. Katie still doesn't know about her, because she's too young.  
><em>_Even though I've never met her, I love her. She is my sister after all.  
><em>_It's silly to miss someone you've never even talked to. But, I can't help it.  
><em>_I feel a connection with her, for some reason.  
><em>_She's like my guardian angel.  
><em>_She IS my guardian angel._

_Amy, if you're listening to me, I love you.  
><em>_Mommy and Daddy love you.  
><em>_Adam, Kyle and Katie love you.  
><em>_We've never met you, but there's always the afterlife, right?  
><em>_I can't wait to see you, Amy._

_I love you, angel._

*Eric's P.O.V*

Yesterday was a drag.

I should've just stayed home. I should've never made a move on Abby. Everything's so messed up.

I woke up earlier than wanted, and couldn't fall asleep. So, I just laid in bed until my mother came into the room.

"Eric, what's the date today?" She asked, ignoring my lazy state.

"The 5th, why?"  
>"Aren't you forgetting something?"<br>"What? Who's birthday is it?"  
>"Eric!" She said, while hitting my head.<br>"What?" I asked, confused.  
>"Amy." She said.<br>"Amy?"  
>"Abigail's sister.." She said.<p>

Abigail's sister…

Then it hit me. Abby's always a mess on this day.

I checked my phone, and saw 3 missed calls from Brit.

I doubt she wants me there, though.

"I don't think she wants to see me." I said.

"Why not?"  
>"I messed up, mom."<br>"Eric, you two have been best friends for years. She needs you right now. Put all of that behind you, and go to her." My mom said, while leaving my room.

I got dressed quickly and rushed over to her place.

"Come on, open the door." I said, while knocking the door repeatedly.

"We have a door bell." Crystal said, while opening the door.

"I didn't know if anyone was awake or not."

"What a thoughtful boy. Come in." She said, while smiling.

"Abby?" I said, while looking at Crystal.

"Hasn't left her room. It's always the same every year."  
>"I'll go check on her." I said, while walking upstairs.<p>

"Abigail?" I asked, while opening the door slowly.

"Hmm?"  
>"Can I come in?"<br>"Yeah.."  
>"How are you?"<br>"You already know the answer to that." She said while looking at me.

"I'm sorry.."  
>"Apologies not necessary. Thank you for coming." She said, while smiling softly.<p>

"No problem."  
>"Eric, can I have a hug?" She said, while sitting up.<p>

"You don't need to ask." I said, while sitting next to her, and hugging her.

"You're soft." She stated.  
>"So are you." I said, while smiling.<p>

She just sat there, hugging me, and not letting go. I didn't want her to.

But I knew this was wrong.

"You can't just stay in your room all day." I stated, while letting go of her.

"Yes, I can." She replied.

"Abby, I know it hurts. Do you think _she_ would want you to be like this? No. She's probably looking down at you, and waiting for you to get up and be happy. Abigail, you've said this a million times; she's your guardian angel. I don't think you're guardian angel would like to see you so unhappy."  
>"But.."<br>"No buts, Abigail. You need to get up, and just be happy. She's in a better place."  
>"I'm beginning to think you're my guardian angel." She said, while looking at me and smiling.<p>

"Well, I am always looking after you." I said, jokingly.

"Whatever, Halvorsen." She said, while rolling her eyes.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I am. Thank you."

"No problem. Listen, I need to go."  
>"Why?"<br>"I got something planned with my dad." I lied. I couldn't be here with her. She needed to be with John. That's the way it's supposed to be.

"Okay.."  
>"Call me if you need anything, okay?"<br>"I will." She replied.

"Bye." I said, while hugging her once more, and leaving.

As soon as I left, I decided to call John and remind him.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice.

"John, you need to wake up and go to Abby's house right now."  
>"What? Why? What happened?"<br>"Remember Amy?"  
>"Oh my God. I'll go over there right now."<br>"yeah."  
>"Where are you, by the way?"<br>"I just left Abby's place. My mom reminded me, and I just went to check on her. I'm going home, I've got some stuff to do."  
>"Alright. Thanks, bro." He said, while hanging up.<p>

*Abby's P.O.V*

"Abby?" I heard Crystal call out.  
>"Yeah?" I replied, while looking at her.<br>"You okay?" Brit said, while putting her head between the door, under Crystal's head.  
>"I'll be fine. You guys can come in, you know."<br>As soon as I said that, the two of them ran to each of my sides, and sat next to me.  
>"Did Eric make another move?" Crystal said.<br>"No. He was just comforting me." I replied.  
>"Why'd he leave so fast?"<br>"He said he had to do something with his dad. I don't know." I replied, while playing with my fingers.  
>"Did you tell John about your kiss with him?" Brit asked.<br>"No. It happened before John and I got together.."  
>"Well, atleast he only tired something with you once.." Brit said. I just kept quiet, not telling them about yesterday.<br>"Right, Abby?" Crystal asked, curiously.  
>"He tried to kiss me yesterday." I said, softly.<br>"What?" They both said at the same time.  
>"I stopped him. Don't worry, I'm not cheating on John. I would never do such a thing." I replied.<p>

The 3 of us just sat and talked about everything. They tried to cheer me up, and it worked.  
>I'm so grateful for these girls.<p>

"I'll get it." Brit said, after the doorbell rang three times.

"Who do think that is?" Crystal asked.  
>"Honestly have no idea." I replied.<p>

We waited for a while, until John entered my room.

"Hey John." Crystal greeted. "I'll leave you guys alone." She said, while leaving and closing the door.

"How are you?" John asked, while sitting next to me, and pulling the blanket over us both.  
>"I'm better. Thank you for coming." I said, while he put his arm around me.<br>"No problem." He said while kissing my forehead.  
>"I love you." I said, while looking at him.<br>"I love you too." He replied, while kissing me softly.

That's when I felt it. The same spark I felt with Eric.  
>But John feels right. Maybe he could be the one, you know?<br>_Just maybe.. _


	8. Chapter 8

*Abby's P.O.V*

Weeks had passed and the awkwardness between Eric and I slowly began to calm down.. Slowly.  
>John and myself, however, got even closer.. If that was even possible.<p>

The boys had come over to hang out at our place and it was fun.

"Remember that time Abby had to eat whipped cream off of Pat?" Tim said, while everyone laughed.  
>"Shut up, you dared me to do it." I said.<br>"You didn't have to do it!" Tim replied.  
>"Yes I did, you wouldn't give my phone back!" I said, while folding my arms.<br>"Hey! How do you think I felt? You guys put a lot of whipped cream on me!" Pat said.  
>"Wait, how do you guys think <em>I<em> felt? I had to watch my girlfriend eat whipped cream off of someone else!" John exclaimed.  
>"Okay, we get it. You guys didn't enjoy that experience!" Tim said.<br>"How would you like it if you had to eat whipped off someone?" I asked.  
>"Let's find out." Pat said while a creepy smile.<br>"& who do you suppose I eat whipped cream off?" Tim asked.  
>and at that moment, Crystal happened to be coming out of the bathroom. Everyone turned their heads to her and smiled.<br>"What? Why are you all looking at me? Do I have tissue hanging out from somewhere?" Crystal asked, looking like a confused puppy.  
>"No, but why don't you come and sit next to me and Tim?" Brit suggested.<br>"Um, okay?" Crystal said, while sitting in between Tim and Brit.  
>"I'll be right back." I said, while going into the kitchen and looking for the can of whipped cream.<br>"Dear lord where is it?" I asked myself while looking in the fridge.  
>"Are you sure you guys didn't finish it?" Halvo asked, taking me by surprise.<br>"Damn it you scared me!" I said to him.  
>"Sorry, just throwing out my empty can." He said, while smiling. "Besides, you and I both know how much Brit loves whipped cream.<br>"True. Found it!" I said, while taking the can from the fridge and walking towards Crystal while Halvo followed.  
>"Why are you carrying a can of whipped cream?" Crystal asked.<br>"For fun." I replied.  
>"Where do I put it?" I asked everyone.<br>"Nose." Tim replied.  
>"Come on. Be a man, Tim!" Pat screamed.<br>"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Crystal asked.  
>"I got her." Brit said, while holding Crystal down.<br>"What are you doing?" Crystal screamed.  
>"Here, let me." Halvo said, while taking the can and moving closer to Crystal.<br>"Don't you dare, Halvorsen." Crystal said.  
>"This won't hurt, don't worry." He said, while laughing.<p>

"Okay, so all over her face? Or does any have a special request?" Halvo asked.  
>"Let's just stick to her face." John said.<br>"Alright then." Halvo said, while spraying the cream all over Crystal's face, while she protested.  
>"I hate you guys! What is the purpose of this?" Crystal shouted.<br>"You'll find out soon enough." I said.  
>"Come on, Tim. Hurry up!" Brit said.<br>"You guys are so immature." He said, while rolling his eyes and moving closer to Crystal.  
>"What are you doing?" Crystal said, looking scared.<br>"Do it!" Pat screamed.  
>"You need to calm down, Pat." I stated. He took his knees up to his chin, and sat quietly.<br>"Apologize. You know how Pat is." Halvo whispered.  
>"I'm sorry Pat." I said while walking to him and petting his head.<br>"It's okay." He said while smiling and opening his arms for me to hug. I bent down to hug him, and he pulled me onto his lap, and kept nibbling on my hair like a little puppy.  
>"Pat!" John screamed.<br>"Relax." I said, while giggling.

"Okay, here goes." Tim said before taking the first lick which made everyone burst out laughing. Crystal made the most disgusted face after Tim licked her. Her expression didn't get any better once Tim wouldn't stop licking her.

"Done!" Tim said, after a minute of licking Crystal's face.  
>"You guys are disturbing!" Crystal said, while getting up and walking to the bathroom.<br>"Well, that was a sight." Brit stated.  
>"You guys suck." Tim said.<br>"Now you know how we felt." I said, as Pat nodded.

A few hours passed and I got a call from my mom.

"Hey Abby, what time are you coming?"  
>"Where?"<br>"Home"  
>"Why am I coming home?" I asked, confused.<br>"Didn't your father call you?"  
>"Um no."<br>"Oh. I knew I couldn't count on him. Anyways I need you to babysit."  
>"How come?"<br>"Dad and I are going to a friend's house for dinner. I would ask your brother to babysit, but you know how he is. And I can't exactly leave Katie with Kyle, since Kyle's friend is sleeping over."  
>"Alright, I'll come. What time?"<br>"In 30 minutes?"  
>"Sure. See you." I said while hanging up.<p>

"Where are you off to?" Brit asked.  
>"Need to babysit Katie and Kyle." I said while standing up. "You guys can stay here, I'll see you guys tomorrow or something."<br>"Hey, how about we all come with you and help you out? I haven't seen Katie or Kyle in a very long time." Jared suggested.  
>"That would be cool I guess, just no drinking." I stated.<br>"Alright!" Jared said. "You guys up for it?" He asked Garrett and Kennedy who were sitting quietly.  
>"Yeah sure." Garrett said and Kennedy nodded.<p>

We left in about 15 minutes and got to my parents. My parents were happy to see all of the boys after a very long time. My mom especially was happy to see Halvo. She always loved him.

"Eric! It's so good to see you again!" She said while giving him a hug.  
>"Jared! That beard!" My dad exclaimed.<br>"Mom, dad, Katie, this is Garrett and Kennedy." I stated while pointing to the two boys who smiled. "They play in the same band as Pat, Jared and John."  
>"You look handsome." Katie said while tugging on Kennedy's jeans.<br>"Thank you, Katie. And you look very pretty." He said while squatting down so he could be her height.  
>"I like you" Katie said before jumping into his arms.<br>"I hear wedding bells." Pat said.  
>"Don't give her hope!" I whispered to Pat. The age difference between these two was a big number, so yeah.<br>"Well behave. All of you. We're going now! Bye!" My mom said before my dad and her could leave.  
>"I'll go get Kyle." I said, while walking up to Kyle's room.<p>

"Kyle, the guys are here." I stated. Kyle and his friend were playing some video game, and at first I thought they wouldn't even turn to acknowledge me.  
>"Abby this is Justin. Justin, that's my older sister." Kyle said while pointing.<br>"Hey" His friend said without looking back.  
>"Kyle, the guys want to see you!" I said.<br>"Alright, alright." He said before he could pause his video game.

The two boys followed me out into the living room and greeted the guys.

"Look how much you've grown!" Jared stated.  
>"Look at your beard!" Kyle said.<p>

Kyle, Justin and the guys all talked, Katie sat and watched her cartoons, and I just observed all of them.  
>I just thought about everything. These people are my family. I love them.<br>I noticed John looking at me, so I smiled at him, and he motioned for me to come over.

"You okay?" He whispered, after pulling me onto his lap.  
>"I'm fine. Just thinking about all of you, and how grateful I am for you guys."<br>"You're sure nothing's bothering you?"  
>"Positive." I said, before kissing him on the cheek.<br>"That's good."  
>All of a sudden, he took my left hand, squeezed it and whispered "I think I wanna marry you."<br>I looked at him with surprise, while he just smiled and bit his lip.

What just happened?


	9. Chapter 9

-Abby's P.O.V-

A few hours later, everyone left my parents house.  
>"So when are you gonna leave?" I asked John while we said goodnight to everyone on the front porch.<br>"I was actually hoping to stay?" He said with a hopeful smile.  
>"Let him stay Abby!" Katie called out from behind the door.<br>"Alright, you can stay." I replied.  
>"John's staying?" Kyle asked as soon as we got back into the house.<br>"Yeah, why?" I asked.  
>"Cool. John, do you wanna play some video games with us?" Kyle asked John.<br>"Sure, what are you guys playing right now?" John replied.  
>"MW3. You game for it?" Kyle's friend Justin asked.<br>"Anytime." John said while following the two boys into Kyle's room.

"Come on Katie, time for bed." I called out.  
>"But I'm not sleepy." She stated, right before she could yawn.<br>"Yeah, sure. Come on."  
>"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"<br>"Ofcourse. Go change into your PJs." I said before she could go running off to change her clothes.

5 minutes later, she came running back and jumped into my arms.  
>"I'm ready." She said with a big smile.<br>"Let's go then."  
>"Can I sleep in your room til' Mom and Dad get home?"<br>"Sure." I said while taking her up to my old room.  
>My parents were supposed to clean out everything, but my mom didn't have the heart to. She always said that it would be no point because she knew I would come back. I couldn't argue with her. I go back to my parents house occasionally and stay there for a few nights or so.<p>

"I can't sleep." Katie said while lying down on my bed, as I turned off the lights and turned a night lamp on.  
>"Just try, love." I said after pulling a blanket over the two of us.<br>"But I can't. Let's talk."  
>"What do you want to talk about?" I said, while playing with her hair.<br>"Are you and John going to get married?"  
>"What?"<br>"You guys are in love aren't you?"  
>"Well, yeah, but I don't know."<br>"Why? Don't you want to marry him."  
>"Katie, it's not that I don't want to marry him. It's just too early for marriage."<br>"But you guys have been together forever!"  
>"Forever? Just a few years, Katie."<br>"Yeah okay but you guys have to get married!"  
>"Why do we have to?"<br>"So that you can have pretty babies and I can be an aunt!"  
>"Okay, Katie. If I promise you'll be an aunt someday, will you try to get some sleep?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Good girl. Close your eyes."<br>"Goodnight. I love you Abby.  
>"I love you too." I said while kissing her forehead.<p>

Truth is, I don't know whether I want to get married. I love John, don't get me wrong. But I don't know what's stopping me from marrying him.

"Abby?" I heard a whisper from outside my door.  
>"Yeah?" I said while sitting up.<br>"Sleeping?"  
>"I'm talking to you, aren't I? Open the door."<br>"Hey." John put his head through the door and smiled.  
>"Done with MW3?"<br>"Yeah. They beat me." He said while shaking his head.  
>"John?" Katie called out.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" John asked.  
>"Nope. I was still awake. Come join us." Katie said while making place for John on the empty side of the bed next to her.<br>"So why can't you sleep?" John asked Katie, while getting into the bed and putting the blanket over himself.  
>"I dunno. I just can't." She replied.<br>"She refuses to try." I stated. She simply stuck her tongue out at me and cuddled upto John.  
>"You're so soft" John stated while she hugged him.<br>"So are you!" She replied.  
>"Sleep, my dear." I told her.<br>"Sing me to sleep." She turned to me with hopeful eyes.  
>"<em>What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up, and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time. 'Cause there's you and me and all other people, with nothing to do; nothing to lose. And there's you and me, and all other people, and I don't know I can't keep my eyes off you.."<em> I started singing You and Me by Lifehouse. It was the song Katie and I used to listen to when we were alone at times, and we wouldn't speak. We would just listen and hold each other. It was in those times when either one of us was sad. She started singing along slowly and softly, while John stared in awe.  
>"I can't keep my eyes off of you." I stopped singing and noticed Katie had fallen into a deep sleep.<br>"That was beautiful." John said.  
>"Thank you." I smiled. "You should try to get some sleep too."<br>"I can't."  
>"Why not?"<br>"There's way too much on my mind.. Can we talk?"  
>"Sure, what's up?"<br>"Come here." He said while getting off the bed and sitting on the floor. I followed and sat next to him and we put our backs against the bed.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing." He said plainly, and put his arm around me and pulled me closer.  
>"John, something's bothering you.."<br>"There's nothing bothering me really, I'm just thinking."  
>"About?"<br>"You."  
>"Me?"<br>"I love you. So much. You're the only person I want to grow old with. I know we're still young, but I can see both of us being with each other for the rest of our lives." He said. I held his hand in mine, gave him a quick kiss, and put my head on his shoulder, while he put his head on mine.  
>"I love you too."<br>"Promise me something?"  
>"Anything."<br>"Promise me you'll never let me go. I need you more than my next breath." He repeated the words said before we broke up.  
>"I promise."<p> 


End file.
